


Please Don't Make Too Much of It

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Always a Girl Damian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, always a girl Damian, minor implied violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dami's first Christmas at the Manor. Alfred makes Jason stay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Make Too Much of It

**Author's Note:**

> Not tagged for underage because nothing happens except Dami having a crush on Jason.

It was probably the fact that she had been wearing the replica of his tunic. He knew that the last one he actually wore was kept somewhere safer than the Bat Cave--in some safe in B's room probably. He didn't care much about the tunic itself.

But his blood still boiled at the thought of some twig with a pixie cut running around as Robin--and it wasn't that she was a girl. He'd been fine with Stephanie. It was the fact that Dami hadn't proven herself, not to him at least. She just came in as Tim was freaking out, as he was worried about Bruce, _and took his place_.

It wasn't right.

He didn't have any plan for confronting her. Figured that, if worse came to worst, he could take her on.

What he hadn't expected was the girl sitting on a stool in the Bat Cave, doing some Grayson-esque contortion, to stitch up a cut on her shoulder blade.

Her eyes--the ones that had her mother's shape and B's coloring--flicked over to him. "What are you doing here, Todd? Shouldn't you be out fucking things up?"

He came up behind her, not afraid in the slightest, and took the needle from her. Her skin was eerily smooth aside from the cut and he was almost envious of the purity of it and it almost made him angry that she was just throwing it all away.

She glared at him for a moment before turning around. "If you're going to do it, do it. Otherwise, leave. I'm not sure Grayson would appreciate you being here."

He snorted as he reached for a pair of surgical scissors to take out the poorly done stitches before starting fresh. He looked around for the thread and laughed when he saw what she'd been using.

"Floss? My, my, my, aren't you a resourceful baby bat."

"I couldn't reach the cabinet," she muttered as he began stitching the wound again.

"If I was going to try to kill you, I would have tried already," he teased, after noticing how tense she was. "I try to make a habit of not attacking young people who are shirtless, no matter what fancy assassin training they've received. It gives others the wrong impression."

The sound of her laugh was like bells.

* * *

 

He was at the Christmas Eve dinner and movie night only because Alfred and Dick had begged him. And Tim. And Stephanie. And Bruce actually asked him directly too (shocker).

So he didn't quite understand it when he spent the night next to Dami. It wasn't like they were caught up in riveting conversation--they'd barely spoken twenty words to each other. Maybe that's why she didn't sit with someone else? So no one would bother her?

Every time he looked at her, he remembered her laugh.

She fell asleep next to him, curled up in a blanket, and eventually leaning against him half way through _Miracle on 34th Street_. She didn't weigh much, even less than Tim did, so he didn't really mind.

Dick kept looking over at them, like he was going to say something, but held his tongue until after Bruce had carried her off to bed.

"She has a crush on you," he told Jason as they started cleaning up for Alfred. "I think that B wanted you here just so you could prove how bad it was to have a crush on an older guy."

"Oh."

"I mean, everyone is happy that you're here. I just-"

"Sure." He stayed there for a beat, as Dick blushed and then looked down, before taking off for his bike.

He was sitting on it in the garage, his helmet not even on, not even sure where he even wanted to go, when Alfred came out. He was dressed in the same pajamas that he wore every year; green pants with ornaments printed on them, and a fuzzy long sleeved matching green shirt with a darker green Christmas tree in the center made out of the same type of material. He looked just as out of place in the garage full of fancy cars and motorcycles as Jason felt.

"B only wants me here as a fucking warning to his daughter." It took him a moment to realize that his voice sounding weird, distant, because he was crying. "When did it get like this?"

Alfred came over and put an arm around Jason's leather clad shoulders. "He wanted you here because you're family, and will always be family no matter your actions. Stay for present unwrapping in the morning, please."

There was nothing like Alfred asking one of them to do something that made them actually want to do it. He didn't say anything, only dismounted off of the bike. Alfred smiled at him as they walked back into the house.

* * *

 

Unlike the rest of the family, Jason liked getting up early. Roy had once teased that that was why Bruce didn't like him and, really, Jason wished that it was that simple.

He helped Alfred with some last minute breakfast preparations before going to wake up the rest of the kids so that they could all jump on Bruce together to wake him up. He waited to get Dami last, not sure how to deal with her, only to find that she was already up.

"Good morning, Todd."

She was sitting in a chair, Bruce's thoroughly read paperback copy of Leroux's _The Phantom of the Opera_

(he was a closeted slut for good French lit) on her blanket covered lap.

"Merry Christmas, baby bat," he replied as she got up. She was wearing candy cane pajamas--a tank top and flannel pajama pants--with a Robin sweatshirt. He tried looking over the fact that it was based off of his costume and he, at least, succeeded in not pointing it out.

She rolled her eyes before walking over to her desk and picking something up. When she came back over to him, she didn't say anything, just thrusted a poorly wrapped, rather endearingly so, gift.

"Dami-"

"Alfred told me that I had to give someone a gift. Because it's customary. And, apparently, he makes everyone participate in 'Secret Santa.' So that's why I'm giving you something, not because I wanted to. Please, just open it now so we can get all of the embarrassment and your wishy washy feelings out of the way."

" _I_ am not 'wishy washy.' _Dick_ is wishy washy."

She sighed as he started opening it. Underneath the gold color wrapping was a box that he had to jiggle to open, and then there was tissue paper that he had to unravel and then, finally-

"You made me a statue of… me?”

As Robin.

But instead of his blood boiling, this warmth bloomed in his heart.

Dami was just standing there, staring at the floor, her cheeks flushed red. “It’s a statuette. Technically.”

He put the gift down before leaning in to give her a hug. “It’s perfect, baby bat.”

It took her a moment to hug him back. They didn’t hold the position long and she would never tell him that it was that hug that made her finally feel like she was part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
